Hay un gnomo que me controla
by PoetryRandom
Summary: Cuando Ford prueba uno de sus recientes inventos con Stan, se supone que no debe pasar a mayores, pero conociendo a la familia Pines y Gravity Falls, no todo puede quedar en una simple “prueba” Basado en la cancion de P&F “un ornitorrinco nos controla”.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son obra de Alex Hirsh.**

-Vamos Stanley.

-No.

-Por favor.

-Ya te dije que no nerd.

-Sólo necesito un ayudante para verificar si la corbata funciona de nuevo.

-Oh, ¡claro que no! - protestó Stan al recordar de qué corbata estaba hablando su hermano. - Tus absurdos y ridículos inventos ya fueron probados en mi una vez, ¡y no quiero volver a ser parte de eso! ¡Y menos con todos esos adolescentes en la cabaña!

Stan se paró de su silla para tomar camino hacia su habitación. La música comenzaba a molestarle. Por más que le gustara la idea de volver a hacer una fiesta para conseguir más dinero estafando a las personas con la entrada sumamente cara, ahora quería un poco de tranquilidad, y zafarse de ser usado como conejillo de Indias de su nerd hermano. Ya Dipper y Mabel eran lo suficientemente grandes para poder dirigir la fiesta por ellos mismos.

-¡Justo por eso necesito tu ayuda Stanley! -insistió Ford mientras seguía a su hermano escaleras arriba- Los niños están ocupados atendiendo la fiesta, y no hay nadie más que pueda ayudarme. ¡Tú eres la solución perfecta!

Stan se detuvo un momento. Si bien era cierto que no quería ser usado para probar inventos, ya no quería seguir escuchando a su hermano insistiendo con lo mismo por otras 2 horas, así que no lo quedó más opción que aceptar.

Siendo guiado por un muy emocionado Ford, los primeros gemelos misterio se adentraron al laboratorio oculto detrás de la máquina expendedora con cuidado de que ninguno de los adolescentes ahí lo notase. Al bajar todas esas escaleras llegaron a aquel cuarto lleno de inventos y artefactos algo extraños, o al menos lo eran para Stan.

-Muy bien, siéntate ahí.

A la orden de su hermano, Stan se sentó en una silla algo polvorienta observando con desconfianza lo que sea que Ford haya estado haciendo o buscando.

-Que quede claro que no pienso hacer más de lo que me dijiste que hiciera Ford.

-Oh, no te preocupes Stanley, solo quiero saber si pude volver a reconectar los cables correctamente para que las señales electromagnéticas puedan viajar sin problemas.

-No entendí ni una palabra de lo que dijiste, pero tampoco es como si me importara mucho. Solo terminemos con esto de una vez.

Luego de una breve búsqueda Ford encontró su corbata que controlaba las mentes mejorada, y se la colocó a su hermano, solo que en vez de controlarse otra corbata para el mismo, tomó un control remoto.

-¿Y eso para que es? ¿Acaso jugarás videojuegos?

-No, esto es para poder mandar las señales. A diferencia de la corbata anterior que te controlaba completamente...- Stan soltó un gruñido al recordar como sus sobrinos la habían usado para que él pudiera ganar las elecciones -... esta corbata hace que hagas las acciones que la otra persona te ordena, pero ahora eres consciente de ello.

-¿Y como se supone que eso...?

Stan fue interrumpido cuando Ford apretó un botón del control, haciendo que la lucecita de la corbata se prendiera, indicando que estaba conectada, y movió unos controles en forma de palanca para empezar a probar su invento. En ese momento, Stan se paró de la silla y comenzó a caminar por todo el laboratorio siendo controlado por Ford antes las protestas del otro para que lo dejara.

-¡Si funciona!

-Si, si, felicidades, ahora ¡¿quieres dejar de controlarme, nerd?! - Stan, como había dicho Ford, a pesar de ser controlado, era perfectamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero por más que tratara no podía volver a tener el control de su cuerpo.

Mientras Ford seguía probando su invento con órdenes sencillas como caminar, sentarse y levantarse, por un espacio que conectaba con el exterior entró un gnomo, que al parecer en lugar de encontrar comida, cayó en aquel espacio, dando justo en el laboratorio de Ford, para presenciar lo que aquellos humanos estaban haciendo. El gnomo no le tomaba mucha importancia, pero su perspectiva cambió cuando sus ojos se posaron en el control que Ford llevaba en las manos. La forma en que éste prendía luces y el montón de palanquitas le pareció bastante llamativo.

-¿Ya acabaste Ford? -el tono de Stan fue de todo menos amable. Se estaba desesperando de la situación.

-Esta bien, está bien -Ford estaba tratando de contener la risa que le provocaba las reacciones de su hermano, quitando la conexión de la corbata con el control, pero sin apagarlo, pero en el primer momento en que Ford se distrajo, el gnomo salió de su escondite y se lo arrebató de las manos.

-¡Shmebulock!- gritó el gnomo mientras salía corriendo.

-¡Oye, eso es mío! ¡Suéltalo!- Ford salió corriendo tras el gnomo para quitarle el control. Stan trató de atraparlo cuando pasó cerca de él, pero debido a que Ford estaba concentrado con el gnomo no notó que su hermano estaba ahí, chocando y cayendo al suelo.

-¡Shmebulock! - el gnomo salió escaleras arriba, dejando a los hermanos tirados en el piso.

-¡Levántate torpe! ¡Tenemos que atraparlo!- Le decía Stan a Ford, quien estaba sobre el. Ford se paró y ayudó a su hermano la levantarse, para después seguir al gnomo y arrebatarle el control.

Al salir del laboratorio y llegar al piso principal de la cabaña, las luces neón y los adolescentes amontonados hicieron que la misión de buscar al gnomo se complicara aún más.

-Ok, tú ve por allá y yo voy por el otro lado- propuso Ford y ambos se separaron para encontrar a la escurridiza criatura en medio de todos esos adolescentes sudorosos, cuidando de no pisar los extraños fluidos que se encontraban en el piso.

En una esquina se encontraban dos adolescentes castaños y una rubia ya de 17 años hablando amenamente y riéndose.

-En serio. Debiste ver la cara de Dipper cuando su brazo cobró vida- decía Mabel a una muy divertida Pacífica cuando le contaba la anécdota que tuvieron cuando descubrieron esa fotocopiadora en su primera fiesta en la cabaña.

-No me sorprende que tuvieran esas cosas aquí. Básicamente toda su vida se resume en rarezas- dijo Pacífica cuando terminó de reírse de las aventuras de su buena amiga y ahora novio.

-Tú lo has dicho- Dipper bebió un poco de su refresco. Entonces vio la cabeza de su tío Ford entre el montón de personas que bailaban en la pista. Eso extraño al chico ya que su tío Ford no es de andar paseándose en las fiestas -Oye Mabel, ¿qué hace el tío Ford aquí?

Mabel volteó hacia donde su hermano le indicaba solo para ver a su tío buscando algo y perderse entre la multitud- No tengo idea bro, pero parece estar buscando algo.

-¿Deberíamos ayudarlo? -preguntó Pacífica ante la mirada confusa de los gemelos.

-Puede que si. Vamos- Dipper tomó la mano de Pacífica seguidos de Mabel para ver si podían ayudar a su tío, pero debido a la cantidad de persona y la escasa luz lo perdieron de vista, para empezar una segunda búsqueda en esa noche.

Ford y Stan se reunieron cerca de la mesa del DJ cuando Soos estaba tomando un descanso con Melody.

-¿Lo encontraste?- preguntó Ford a su hermano.

-No. Ese pequeño monstruo va a arrepentirse cuando lo encontremos- Stan golpeó una mano con su puño para mostrar su punto. Fue entonces que Ford volteó en una dirección cerca de la ventana, y ahí estaba el gnomo con el control entre sus manos apretando a diestra y siniestra botones.

-¡Ahí está! -gritó Ford mientras corría hacia el gnomo seguido de Stan, si éste último no se hubiera tropezado con los cables que conectaban la mesa del DJ con las bocinas, tocando una sustancia pegajosa con sus manos.

-¡Maldición! -gritó mientras se levantaba del suelo. Por otro lado Ford trató de atrapar al gnomo, pero éste fue más rápido y subió por un poste para llegar a unas tablas cerca del techo interno de la cabaña. Ahí entre tanta apretadera de botones logró volver a activar la conexión de la corbata que aún traía Stan y el control. Cuando Stan se levantó del suelo lo primero que hizo fue apoyarse en la mesa que tenía enfrente, tocando los discos con las manos, provocando que estos se quedaran pegados a las manos de Stan y la música se detuviera.

Todas las personas ahí presentes se detuvieron y sus miradas se posaron fijamente en el antiguo Señor Misterio.

-¿Por qué se detuvo la música? -preguntó Mabel, pero como tanto ella como Dipper y Pacífica se encontraban buscando en el fondo no alcanzaban a ver lo que ocurría, por lo que decidieron moverse entre la gente para llegar al frente.

Stan se quedó ahí parado sin saber que hacer o como despegarse esos discos de las manos con un Ford muy nervioso atrás de él, cuando el gnomo comenzó a mover las palanquitas del control, ocasionando que las manos de Stan se movieran en una increíble sincronía ocasionando música ante la atenta mirada de los gemelos mayores.

-¿Que está pasando?- susurró Stan a Ford mientras los adolescente seguían viéndolos expectantes de la música que Stan hacía. Ford en respuesta miro hacia el techo para mirar al gnomo mover las palancas del control.

Cuando los gemelos misterio y la rubia llegaron al frente, vieron a su tío Stan en la mesa del DJ tocando junto a su impactado tío Ford.

-¿Tío Stan?- el primero en preguntar fue Dipper, sin saber muy bien lo que sucedía ahí.

-Oh, hola niños- dijeron Stan y Ford al unísono saludando a sus sobrinos y a la novia de su sobrino.

-Tío Stan, ¿que estás haciendo? -esta vez fue Mabel quien preguntó.

Stan miró a su hermano, quien solo encogió los hombros y miró hacia arriba para indicar que ahí estaba el gnomo. Fue entonces que Stan pensó que para hacer parecer que todo estaba planeado, comenzó a hacer algo que había visto en televisión que hacían los adolescentes de ahora.

-Si les soy sincero, no lo puedo entender, pero yo me resbalé, y quien sabe qué cosa toqué, y tengo discos en mis manos- el anciano empezó a hablar como si estuviera rapeando diciendo lo que sea que se cruzara por la mente, ante la atenta mirada de su hermano.

-¿Qué?- los demás adolescentes dijeron siguiendo el ritmo de la música, mientras que Mabel, Dipper y Pacífica veían confundidos.

-Discos en mis manos, tengo discos en mis manos y perdí el control.

-¿Que más?- los adolescentes levantaron las manos dejándose por el ritmo.

-Hay más, hay un gnomo que me controla.

-¿Quééé?- los gemelos castaños y la rubia se encogieron un poco ante el ruido que hicieron las personas atrás de ellos.

-Hay un gnomo que me controla, les explicaré, fue un evento especial- esto último lo dijo en un tono de reproche mientras se giraba a ver a Ford. Éste se limitó a mostrar una risa nerviosa y encogerse de hombros.

-¡Fue un evento especial!

-Había quien sabe qué donde yo caí, tengo discos en mis manos, y perdí el control- Stan estaba empezando a entretenerse con lo que estaba haciendo, y le agradaba poder, en cierto modo, tener a toda una orla de adolescentes a su merced.

-¡Control, control!

-Lo tendría si pudiera, pero un gnomo aquí, está jugando desde el techo.

-No, tiene un gnomo aquí... ¿Qué? -todos se quedaron algo confundidos por lo que había dicho el anciano, hasta que alguien habló.

-¡Oh, ya entiendo!- habló Lee mientras levantaba una mano para que todos lo vieran - El gnomo es una metáfora para lo que te controla.

-¡La tienda es un gnomo!- gritó Nate siguiendo el mismo ritmo de la música empezando que todos cantaran con el.

-¡Gobierno de gnomos! ¡Maestros que son gnomos!

-Mi maestro es una cabra -habló Thompson en tono bajo, sin saber exactamente la razón de que tuviera un maestro cabra.

-¡Sociedad de muchos gnomos! ¡País de muchos gnomos! ¡La tele es de gnomos! ¡Es pura propaganda! ¡Hay un gnomo aquí que nos controla!

Ford veía asombrado como los chicos en la fiesta se dejaban llevar por algo tan ridículo como la canción improvisada de su hermano. Stan se volteó hacia él como pudo con una sonrisa triunfante. - Así se controlan a los torpes sudorosos, torpe- le susurró a su hermano sin borras su sonrisa y seguir con la canción improvisada- ¡Sólo yo!

-¡Hay un gnomo aquí que nos controla!

-¡Lo haría si pudiera!

-¡Hay un gnomo aquí que nos controla!

Para cuando Ford volteó en busca del gnomo, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba ahí. Lo busco con la mirada hasta lo encontró saliendo de la ventana dejando el control cerca de la misma diciendo algo que parecía ser "Shmebulock". Corrió hacia donde había dejado el control y regresó con su hermanos para mostrárselo.

-Esto no es una metáfora. Un gnomo aquí está jugando desde el techo- dijo Stan con la esperanza de que sus sobrinos entendieran un poco la situación, pero cuando volteó hacia el techo el gnomo ya no estaba - ¡Ah no! ¡Se fue! - cuando volteó para avisarle a su hermano y lo vio con el control en sus manos, se dio cuenta de que él estaba tocando por su cuenta, y no lo hacía nada mal. Ford levantó un pulgar en aprobación para que siguiera animando la fiesta mientras le ponía un mano en su hombro.

-¡Hey! ¡No hay más control de gnomo aquí! ¡No hay más control de gnomo aquí!

Todos seguí a bailando con el ritmo de la canción ante la mirada de dos castaños y una rubia.

-¡Hey chicos! ¡Stan se está modernizando! ¡Cool! -dijo Wendy cuando se acercó al trío. Los chicos vieron como todos bailaban, incluso como hasta Candy y Grenda estaba bailando aventando palomitas a la gente.

-Pues, ya saben lo que dicen-comenzó Mabel hacia el par que tenía al lado- Si no puedes con ellos, ¡únetele! ¡No hay más control de gnomo aquí!- Mabel empezó a cantar y dar saltos junto con sus Candy y Grenda que se habían acercado cuando la vieron.

-Bueno, definitivamente nunca imaginé que Stan hiciera eso- mencionó Pacífica al castaño a su lado divertida de la situación.

-Sip. Esta familia está llena de sorpresas. -Dipper le tendió una mano a su novia para que bailara, y esta la acepto con gusto. Pronto todos comenzaron a saltar y a cantar a coro aventándose palomitas y lanzando serpentina en aerosol, cortesía de Wendy.

-¡Este es el mejor descanso que he tomado, Señor Pines! -Soos saltaba y movía sus brazos alagando a su modelo a seguir junto con Melody que no dejaba de reír y saltar con su novio.

-Creo que la corbata funciona bien, ¿no lo crees Stanley? -Ford preguntó feliz mientras movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música que su hermano hacía.

-Te salvaste por hoy, nerd. -Stan siguió tocando mientras se reía junto con su hermano por la forma en que acabó esa "prueba experimental".


End file.
